


APH【加米】星际大宝贝

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU佳佳米米的一个脑洞，一个“我的梦中情人是个盖世英雄，有一天他会骑着曲速引擎来找我，将我挫骨扬灰，不留下半滴DNA的感人故事”……并不严谨





	APH【加米】星际大宝贝

“探员，你最好先听听这个。”一只小巧柔软的手从黑暗中伸出，按下了录音机上的黄色播放键。

磁带滚动，沙沙的干扰声先从喇叭中传出，不一会儿一个男人断断续续的开始说话。

他说：“嗨，马修。我（沙沙）阿尔弗莱徳，你一定不认识我，但是我…收到了你发出的信号。

我没见过你，但知道你有一头金发，眼睛是蓝或者是带点蓝的紫色，戴眼镜，五英尺八（沙沙沙沙）穿七码半的鞋。为什么我会这么清楚？因为我也差不多是这样的，马修，我们拥有几乎一样的遗传因子。

别害怕，好好听我说。

你看起来像…人类但是（沙沙）区别于（沙沙）我们的创造者来自遥远的外太空，在某个时刻，过去，或者未来，她来过你现在生活着的地球，并且，她计算出这个星球的进化是邪恶的，上面的文明将会造成无法弥补的毁（沙沙沙）于是她在过去或者是将来创造了你，用她收集到的DNA加以改造。她加入了一些可以摧毁这里的东西，我不知道那是什么，她也（沙）造了我，我无法揣测我们的创造者究竟在想什么或者她是什么，她的存在远远高于我们这些玩具。

但是当她回到自己的地方时，计算的（沙沙沙沙）又改变了，人类越来越蠢，在毁灭其他东西之前就会自我毁灭。于是她用了你的DNA又创造了我，为了区（沙）稍微改变了一丁点，所以，实际上我们是兄弟。

而我的作用，马修，我出生的原因…是为了消除你。这听起来太怪了但是我并没有发疯。（沙沙沙）马…修，马修，我和其他的许许多多的阿尔弗莱德一样，一出生就被告知了这生唯一的目的：你是个错误，我必须修正你。

（沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙）

对，有很多个我，我曾经是个代号…但当任务开始，阿尔弗莱德就是所有的克隆体共同的名字。创造者明白她犯错的时候已经（沙沙沙沙）走得太远了，她在过去又在将来，地球已经毁灭却又还未诞生。她不知道将你放在了哪个时空，所以朝着各个可能的时间空间发出了载有我的飞船。

有很多个我，他们都在找你。飞船能自动探索存在文明的星球，降落在（沙）友好并且文明程度高的那些地方的比较幸运，他还有重新出发的可能。落在未开化上的可能…遭到原始生物的袭击。有些终其一生都找不到一个可以落脚的地方，但更多的是坠毁了，在岩浆，毒气中，或者在荒废的星星上因饥渴而死（沙沙沙沙）

而我（沙沙）马修你知道吗，我…们被设定成能在人类里自动分辨出你，而且自出生我们就开始学习地球的知识，各种语言……这都是为了找到你，销毁你。

我觉得我是最幸运的，因为我找到了你，并且不会是朝你开枪的那个。我在太阳系的某个地方，收到了你发出的无线电波，听到了你的声音。除了创造者，其他阿尔弗莱德或者是学习机里谈话，这是我第一次听到其他人，我是说像我一样的生物的声音。

（沙沙沙沙沙沙）然而我已经无法离开这个什么都没有的星球了（沙沙沙）

这也许是我发出的最后一段消息，飞船损毁严重，这里除了石头什么也没有，我很快就会完蛋。

但是马修，我从未谋面的兄弟，我想告诉你的是，在这漫长的…漫长的旅程中，我一直都在思考，宇宙里只有你和我是相同却又完全不同的。那些掉进岩浆里，被食人族生吃的阿尔弗莱德都不算，他们实际上就是我。但你是个和我相似，并且活在截然不同的世界里的人（沙沙）你会是怎么样的？

我很好奇，我想和你见面但这是不可能的了。

（沙沙）

再见，马修。我们会见面的，我想根据创造者的计算，总有一个阿尔弗莱德会落在对的时间对的地方的。

我们会见面…我不知道是哪一（沙）但那天会（沙沙沙沙）”

录音到这里结束了，磁带开始倒转，清洗上面的内容。那只手的主人从椅子里轻巧地站起来，拿起遥控器打开了幻灯机。

“我们追踪到录音里的马修•威廉姆斯就是他。”

幻灯机投射出一个年轻男人的头像，就和录音中说的一样，他有着金发，紫色眼睛，戴眼镜。

幻灯片换成了几张偷拍的生活照，女人继续讲下去，“他现在在一所高中教物理，据我们调查他没有不良嗜好，没有前科或者认识任何不太规矩的人。两点一线的生活，无聊得令人失望。”

“这录音是什么时候的？”椅子里的男人问道。

“两周前收到的，确定是从外太空发来的。而经过调查，我们推测录音中提到的'马修发出的信号'应该是在十年前，他在一个天文台里发出的。当时带他去天文台的是他的大学老师，但这个违反规定的电波究竟是怎么发出的还有待调查。”

“所以？”男人耸耸肩。

“我们希望你能跟着他，看看到底是怎么回事。琼斯探员，很凑巧，你的名字也是阿尔弗莱德。”

日光灯亮了起来，阿尔弗莱德看着眼前的女人皱了皱眉头，“所以你们给了我一件棒球服和书包是为了让我扮成高中生去上他的物理课？你们想要什么，血样？”

“实际上我们已经弄到了，他的血液和正常人一样，实在不知道其中究竟有什么能毁灭地球的……”女人叹了一口气，阿尔弗莱德看得出她实际上并不相信录音里的内容。

“不过就我看来，你很合适假扮成高中生，琼斯探员，我看过你之前的案子，不得不说，和让高中生去办也没什么区别。”

“咳，咳……我已经有了不少进步，而当我稳重成熟了一些的时候你们又要让我幼稚起来？”

女人坐到了阿尔弗莱德身边的沙发扶手上，揉了揉他好不容易梳整齐的金发，“你很聪明，小探员先生，你最好能够一天二十四小时盯着他，研究他究竟有什么不同的地方。”

“听起来不像是师生关系？”

“我可不管你用什么方法，我要的是结果。其他资料在桌上。”

阿尔弗莱德拿着牛皮纸资料袋站在走廊尽头，他抽出第一张纸，盯着上面的照片。他盯着马修的眼睛嘴巴，盯着他微卷的发梢。

他想，那个阿尔弗莱徳是不是有什么毛病？他是在飞船降落时撞到了头吗？他在想什么？

而我不会，我不会思考那些问题，我是阿尔弗莱德，我会完成任务，我是英雄，我会拯救地球。

end

然而我只想看所有的米米都来的地球，成千上万个米米问佳佳叫声哥哥敢不敢答应！佳佳崩溃了，向内塌缩，太阳系over 了

期待下部：星际终结者


End file.
